Je t'aime
by sortofkrist
Summary: [HermionexFleur] Femmeslash. A series of oneshots about Hermione and Fleur being both togheter and apart, set in different times, not chronologic!
1. Lost

First of all, Harry Potter and the rest of the things in his universe aren't mine, I could think of my own charecters, but I would need to think of name's and I just really like to play with all the different Harry Potter characters.

This is the first of hopefully many different one shots based upon Hermione and Fleur's relationship. If you've read my other story, Corruption Hermione, You'll be aware of the fact that in my universe, they were a hidden couple during Fleur's presence at Hogwarts.

The story's will not be chronologic, because they just come to me, sorry for that, but I will say were in tthe timeline you can place them.

I hope you will enjoy this first fic, tried a bit more angst, instead of fluff, not shure wheter I pulled if of ore not, so please comment critic always welcome. Well, Fleur and Hermione broke of when Fleur goes back to France, and Hermione is hartbroken in her bed in Grimmauld place 12(or is it 13?)

* * *

**Lost**

I'm scared, fucking scared and confused. I really am lost without her. It is scary being alone in this big probably still hexed bed. Ron is with his mind elsewhere, and Harry isn't allowed to be here yet. Ginny is in the bed next too me sleeping, safe and sound as it seems, but I know she's lost too. She misses my comfort, I used to sleep next to her when she was scared, but those nights passed since Fleur.

I can't stand anybody else's skin against mine, can't stand the warmth of a person not being Fleur. I know it wont work, she being in France me her in a war-torn England. Well soon to be war-torned. I can't even stand the perfect non accentual English anymore.

And I miss her. I miss her hand upon my waist. I miss her always perfectly shaved legs against my not always so perfectly shaved legs. I miss her smell that stays in my pillow even when she's not around. I miss her lips, her hair, her total calming and comforting presence.

And it scares me, the thought of being alone forever, of dying while she's unknowingly in France. Of being alone in this bed for the rest of the summer, missing her. I'm scared of her being already in bed with some other France slut. or worse. manslut.

But what I can't stand least? What I miss most? What scares me most? It is the thought of me never being able to just hear her speak those 3 words, which seem too be the most striking to me when spoke in French,

"Je t'aimé"


	2. I hated Fleur

Crossing Lines

* * *

I hated Fleur, I really did, but I experienced that the line between Love and Hate is a really thin one, and ooh so easy too cross. I crossed it, not with just a toe, no… I just took al massive leap, and now I'm here, three feet into the love area. I crossed it.

I kissed her, I'm still in heaven I think.

I know why I used to hate Fleur, it's because she confuses me, she made me, no, Makes me lose control, and as everyone knows, I'm the biggest control freak on earth. I never had never fallen in love with a girl before her. I knew I was different, but me, the brightest witch in her era couldn't figure out that meant she was gay. That I am gay.

Until I saw her.

Not that it immediately struck me, I just, I don't know, and than, the bouillabaisse disaster, quite uncomfortable.

And since than every time I see her I get all confused and not a single book in the library could tell me what I felt. If I had read one single chick flick I would've known it, but I thought that's below my standards.

This morning I bumped in her on my way to the library. I fell slightly, very, ungracefully on top of her. And I kissed her. I didn't want too, well I did but not like this. Luckily I knew she was gay, and looking at me too, I'm not as dense as Ron you know. And I sleep in the same dorm as Lavender the "Gossip Queen" that helps too.

Back to the kissing. Before I could pull away in shock, her hands were tangled in my hair, and she kissed me back. When I pulled away, we got up, and she handed me a note.

_Meet me at my dorm_

_8 p.m. _

_Xxx Fleur_

So that is where I'm heading, to heaven, to her dorm. Who could have thought of that? The Brightest and the Hottest witches of their era together in love.

I now know I love being confused, cause I crossed the line.

* * *


	3. Thinking

Yeah, I know, It's been a while, like almost a month, but school and the holdiays with familie visits and stuff, but I'm back. This takes place somewhere at the end of Hermion's fouth year. Enjoy

* * *

"You're thinking about sex."

Fleur cheeks got a slight red tinge.

"'Ow can you zell?"

Hermione grinned, a triumph smirk settling around her lips.

"So you were thinking about sex, I wasn't sure, I just had this theory."

"You tricked me in azmitting! You litzle.." Fleur broke of, coyly she asked" Will you zell me 'ow you can see?"

"It's is your eyes, normally they're this really mesmerizing cold bleu, but they shift colors, they get darker bleu when you're aroused. They look like that after I kiss you."

She kissed Fleur on her cheek.

"I don't mind tough, I like the change, but will you tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"Non"

"Please, I leave if you don't!" Hermione got out of her chair, her bag already in her hand.

Fleur sighed and took Hermione's hand.

"Bien, I'll zell you." Hermione dropped her bag, and sat back next to Fleur.

"I waz thinking about you," her voice faded "I'm not going zo zell more." Hermione pouted, and to ad extra effect she did the best puppy eyes imitation she ever did.

"Why don't you tell me, thinking about me can't be that bad?" She smirked "I think about you all the time." Fleur looked a bit shocked at the blunt statement but soon got herself back together.

"And what dzo you, ma fifthzeen year old zex addict, think about?"

"Hey I'm not a sex addict! A Fleur addict yeah, but a sex addict, hmpf." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking cheekily angry. She pouted again.

"Please?"

"I will zell, but what 'appens betzween the walls stayz in these wall,comprendz?"

"Understood, I promise, but honestly it can't be that bad, or that embarrassing." Hermione wasn't sure of the latter, she had never seen Fleur so shy.

"I piczured us, in the library, like nous are maintenent, mais, we're not juzt ztudying, we are more like kissing, and further comprend?" Hermione grinned mischievously.

"You have better imaginaries than me, I just picture us in the shower."

For the second time that day, Fleur looked shocked.

"God, and I thought I was a prude." Hermione muttered against Fleurs lips.

After their passionate lip lock Hermione, totally out of breath, stated

"Your room or mine?"

* * *

Happy new year! 


	4. Shower

Wow, I've been away for quite a long time, and I'm sorry but like homework and writer blocks got in the way. Can't decide if this is crap or not so, read and judge yourself I would say. I took the "eyes" thing again, just thought it was a good thing to do. This takes place within a day or two after the last one.

* * *

"You ztake your showers to 'ot"

"Like 30 degrees is a healthy temperature, I just like the little warm droplets piercing my skin,

I think"

"Well I think you are crazy!"

"I think it has to do with your eyes."

"Again? What dzo you like about zhem?"

"Your eyes are just an open book to me." A coy smile spread along Hermione face.

"Will you zell me?"

"Maybe." Fleur lips locked with Hermione's than teasingly almost pulling away before

deepening the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Fleur dared to ask again.

"Will you zell me maintenant?" Hermione stretched herself, standing tip toed to reach Fleur

left ear, brushing away a lock of silvery blond hair before whispering:

"Your eyes are the most mesmerizing cold bleu, like when you watch National Geographic,

and a documentary about Antarctica shows you those beautiful icebergs, that's the bleu of

your eyes." Fleurs sighs at this, a really content sigh may I say.

"Well, if I am an izeberg, Toi need to be something aussi."

"Ofc.."

"shhh moin cherie, let me think."

"I'll put you on hold, I know you thinking takes a while." A big grins spreads across

Hermione's face.

"Oh! You,, but I alreadzy know,"

"tell me?"

"Only if you will be nice to moi." Hermione pecks her cheek, trailing a path with her lips to

Fleurs mouth.

"You're global warming." Fleur mutters against Hermione's lips, Fleur backs of a bit, smiling

at her girlfriends face.

"You're global warming," she repeats, "Because every time I look in your warm chocolate

brown eyes, I melt."

* * *

Any typos, suggestions and other stuff you need to tell me, feel free to do so! 


End file.
